Co Ordinated
by ButterflysHurricane
Summary: Phoenix x Edgeworth. They've never agreed on anything before, why would they stop with fashion? No major language.


AN: Well, here we are again. This story has no point. Seriously, no storyline! I wrote it for the witty banter and one-liners I had been thinking of the other day. Oh well, enjoy! (This fic was almost called 'Fashion tips for big gay lawyers')

Pairing: PWxME

Warning: Not good for the soul! PWP – seriously, it's not even half as funny as it was in my head.

MuMuM

Co Ordination

By Butterflieshurricane

Phoenix and Miles had decided on one decisive rule when they had started dating. No talking of work at home. That had lasted a day and a half. Phoenix assumed it would always be this way. Both of them were in the same profession after all, and there were always cases to be brought home to be worked on. Papers scattered everywhere, books thrown across the room when they didn't yield the information needed. There was no getting away from it.

They also had resolved to not argue, especially the biting sarcasm they always descended into in court. That was broken even earlier than the other rule, seeing as they had spent 3 hours in silance. So they bickered and discussed work and loved and lived. It was their version of happy ever after.

That didn't make it any easier though.

"Why don't you try wearing the black suit for court?" Miles suggested over the newspaper he was reading at the table. Phoenix looked up from his toast and papers, missing the look Edgeworth had given him.

He wiped the crumbs off of his face and looked down at himself. His white shirt and blue pants had been cleaned and ironed especially for that morning. His jacket and tie were draped over the back of his chair.

"I thought I would go with old faithful. Why break a habit of a lifetime?" Phoenix replied as he took another bite of his toast and turned over one of the sheets of paper in the report he was going to have to rip apart that morning.

"You are a bad habit." Edgeworth muttered as he turned a page, his eyes gleaming with amusement at his own statement.

"So says Mr Pink and ruffles. Now they are things that need burning." He replied, gesturing towards Edgeworth's neck.

Miles just stared at him, a neutral expression on his elegant features, one eyebrow cocked upwards. Phoenix could stare as his face all day, but not when the other man was glaring back.

"This suit has never been pink in its entire existence."

"Yeah, cause fuchsia sound so much manlier." Phoenix was always amazed at how quickly some of their quips were formulated. It was almost like whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears.

"It is at best maroon. And I never said I ever had to prove my masculinity." Edgeworth cut through Phoenix's thoughts. He shrugged and brushed his hands together to get rid of the last of the crumbs.

"Maybe you should wear the black suit. Or maybe it's not as manly as your ruffles?" Phoenix tossed back flippantly as he picked up his coffee. Cheap and nasty, the kind even Godot would've hated.

"At least my suit is co-ordinated." Edgeworth muttered. Phoenix scowled at the passive aggressive comment.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was getting fashion tips from a man that took fashion tips from 18th century French aristocracy.

"Blue Suit and pink tie? Quite barbaric to everybody else's eyes."

"It's not pink, it's a red tie!" Phoenix snorted at the statement and crossed his arms. He leaned back in his chair and regarded Miles. The other mans eyes moved backwards and forwards as he read the paper before looking up again.

"And my suit is maroon." He said, his eyebrow still raised, a smirk across his face. It looked to Phoenix that they weren't going to have a proper conversation that morning after all.

"One word Edgeworth. Cravat." Phoenix replies, raising a finger and narrowing his eyes. He knew this would start getting fierce. If there was one thing Miles hated, it was people dissing the cravat.

Miles sighed and asked "so?"

"You aren't some country gent riding around on horseback." Secretly, Phoenix liked it. Something about the air of sophistication and the way Miles held himself pleased his eye. It didn't mean that he had to actually like them, just the way they looked.

"That's a shame. I always thought of you as my Elizabeth." This time a full smile shone through and lit up the entire room.

"Bet she didn't like his cravat either. Anyway, you could borrow my tie. Red tie and pink suit would go together." Phoenix said as he reached for his tie behind him and wagged it at Miles. Miles caught the other end and pulled so it was taut.

"Yes, but a pink tie and maroon suit does not." Miles threw the other end of the tie at Phoenix who managed to stop it from falling on any of the dirty plates in front of them.

He turned his collar up and began to tie the red strip of fabric around his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Edgeworth watching him with a critical as he worked on his tie. He knew that it drove Mile crazy as he fiddled about with it unnecessarily. He had been concentrating on watching his partner so much that he managed to go wrong and end up with it backwards.

Finally, He heard the other man sigh and put his newspaper down.

"For god sake Wright, can't you even dress yourself?" Phoenix shrugged and stood up, waiting for Miles to do it for him.

"Well, it's your fault; you were the one who undressed me." He said as the large, soft hands began to work on the tie. He smiled as a smirk appeared on Miles face. With one final tug, the tie was done and he looked presentable. His smile grew softer as Miles hands stayed at his shoulders.

"Well, I needed to get you out of these hideous clothes. You look much better without them on." Miles whispered as he closed the distance and pressed his lips against Phoenix's. He closed his eyes and relished the kiss before they pulled apart to look in each other's eyes. At least his eyes were a complimentary colour.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Phoenix replied, giving a wink and being treated to one of Miles' exquisitely disarming smiles.

"You'd better go before I decided to undress you again. I don't think that the judge would be happy to see you late and naked." Miles said as he drew away and reached for the blue suit jacket before handing it over.

"Well, maybe I'll let you keep your cravat on tonight then." He laughed at the look of mild shock on Miles' face as he picked up his brief case and decide that the blue suit would be excellent incentive to get Miles to touch him a bit more.

"Hey, do you think that the judge would notice if we turned up in each other's clothes?" He asked as he was getting ready to leave. Another long day was a head of him and Maya and it wouldn't do to keep his partner in crime fighting waiting.

"I don't even think he knows he's in a court room. That's not surprising though, the way you conduct your trials, anyone would think it was Berry Big Circus."

"Does that make you the clown with the pink frills then?" He called as he began to run from the murderous glint in Edgeworth's eye.

He definitely was going to keep that cravat on tonight.

End

AN: A note to anyone who has played Trials and Tribulations – Did anyone else sob like a little girl at the end of the trial?


End file.
